


Covering the Distance

by RageCaje



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Developing Relationship, Game Spoilers, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageCaje/pseuds/RageCaje
Summary: Alternate perspective of the killer's reveal:  Takes place on Mon, Dec. 5 at the dinner at Aiya.  Kanji decides to take his first step in pursuing Naoto.  Naoto is focused on trying to uncover the true killer's identity.  Will what they both uncover end up helping or hurting them in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Distance Formula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216483) by [WishStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone). 



> I think this pretty much goes without saying, but just in case… *SPOILER ALERT*  
> So I don’t know about everyone else, but I thought the killer’s reveal was a little anticlimactic. Honestly, I loved the reveal that zero-damage wrote in his Fanfiction, The Shortest Distance from A to B, a retelling of P4 mainly from Kanji’s point of view. (Link below) Wishstone is also currently writing a companion story to it on Archive called The Distance Formula, which is primarily told from Naoto’s perspective. If you haven’t checked that out, please do. Both are really good reads. So I decided to take inspiration from them and write my own little twist to it. Enjoy. Kanji/Naoto OTP for life!
> 
> Link to Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5337624/1/The-Shortest-Distance-from-A-to-B 
> 
> Story notes: So the story is going to take place within the main gameplay of the original Persona 4, but it will have some influences from other games in its repertoire such as the Golden version, Persona Q, Dancing All Night, the animation, and manga. Also, I’ve seen a lot of other author’s use italics of distinguishing the difference between a character’s thoughts and their persona speaking to them so I implemented the same method:  
>  _Character's thoughts_  
>  _(Persona's Speech)_

Chapter 1:

Monday December 5:

The atmosphere of Aiya weighed heavily on the shoulders of the entire investigation team.  Kanji propped his arm on the table and rested his head against his fist.  Looking around he saw much of the same.  Everyone’s head hung down; some had slouched in their chairs.  Even Chie-senpai was flat out laying halfway across the table.  “Ugh, I’m seriously pooped.  I walked around all day and didn’t hear anything good.  This stuff’s a lot harder when you don’t have a badge to flash around.”

Although they had the entire day off of school to ask around town for any information about the murder case, it seemed as though they came up short handed.  For Kanji’s case, it was still hard approaching people to ask them something without getting a look of either fear or malice.  _Alright, I get it!  I still look like a punk... Geez…_   He thought about taking out his piercings and to quit bleaching his hair, but he figured it might not even help.  He was getting a lot better at controlling his temper and trying to be more approachable, but every time he thought he was making progress some idiot would just stick to his bad reputation or jump to the wrong impression of him.  At least he had gotten to talk to a few of the old hags that came to the shop, but all they cared to talk about was the damn fog.  He had even seen a few people walking around with masks on.  One guy had a complete gas mask on and was ranting in the street about how the air was poison.  _Tch, dumbass…_ Didn’t need to give anymore ammo to the old windbags in town.  So yeah, he came up empty with any new info about the murders.

“Don’t feel bad, Chie.  It was the same for me.  There was absolutely no talk about the case whatsoever, let alone the true culprit.”  Gotta hand it to Yukiko-senpai for always trying to bring the spirits back up. 

“Ditto for me.  I even asked around about Teddie, but no one’s seen him,” Rise added.  The usually hyper idol had no problems getting people to talk to her, but here she sulked in her seat.  Kinda made Kanji miss her upbeat personality, but at least he knew he wasn’t the only one who had a hard time getting any new information.

“Do you have anything, Naoto?  Any new, uh… deductions?” Yosuke-senpai asked.  ‘Course if anyone had any luck finding something, it had to be Naoto.  Like Chie-senpai said, it’s hard when you don’t have a badge to fly around.  But in Naoto’s case, she did.  _Does she?_ Kanji wondered what it would look like if she did.  Would it be just like an ordinary cop badge or different since she was a private investigator?  _Maybe I’ll ask her if I can see it… Yeah, right.  Gotta have the courage to actually talk to her first… Weak._   Kanji heard a grunt of disapproval from Take-Mikazuchi in his head. 

_(not weak… try…)_  

_Hmm… not now, big guy._

He was having a hard enough time even looking in her direction, even though everyone’s attention was on her now.  Man, how could someone be that cute?  Even now with her head down, her hat covering most of her face, shoulders slumped slightly.  She looked so small, even smaller than she already is.  Usually the proud Shirogane would stand tall and make even Kanji feel like she actually towered over him instead of the other way around.  But here, seeing this different, somewhat defeated side of her made Kanji just want to pick her up and hold her.  _What the hell, Tatsumi?!  Stop thinkin’ of shit like that!_ He looked away quickly before the redness creeping on his face was noticed by anyone.

Naoto sighed heavily before she spoke.  “Without any new data to work with, there isn’t much I haven’t already considered and then later discredited.  The police had an unusually large number of officers in their initial investigation of the first two incidents.  To find facts that even they overlooked would be difficult now that over a half a year has passed.”  Well there goes their ace in the hole. 

“So to sum up… There’s really no new information… The end?”  And leave it to Chie-senpai to kick the final nail in the coffin. 

Kanji’s eyes were drawn when Naoto finally straightened up and shook her head.  He briefly caught that determined look in her eyes before he turned his gaze away when she caught him staring.  He knew her well enough that Naoto does not like to be challenged or told to give up, even though the rest of her was still a mystery to him.  But it was something he admired about her.  Just because the chips were down doesn’t mean that she’s out.  She would keep doing what she’s doing until she gets what she’s after, no matter what.  She had guts.  Her determined look reminded Kanji of when he first met Naoto.  Even then he thought she was cute…. _Damn it, Tatsumi!  Stop!_   All he heard was a deep chuckle in his head.  Apparently the big guy was amused at his lack of focus.

Naoto took charge of the conversation to try and stir the morale of the team.  “There must be someone in town who meets all the criteria for this case.  First, the killer must have a connection to both Konishi-san and Yamano-san.  There wasn’t a single report of suspicious persons being witnessed around them at the time of their disappearances.  Yamano-san had ardent fans whereas Konishi-san didn’t.  But otherwise the conditions are the same.”

Yosuke-senpai had been pretty quiet the entire time, but he spoke up finally.  “Saki-senpai may not have had any fans, but she was still pretty well liked.”  Poor dude, he was still hung up on her death.  Sure, Yosuke-senpai was an ass at times but still the guy was hurting.  Kanji felt sympathy for him.  There was a brief moment of silence out of respect before Naoto continued.

“Secondly, the killer must be in a position to be able to observe our actions periodically to some extent, as well as Namatame-san’s.  According to those warnings Narukami-senpai received, the killer has been observing since Namatame-san took over with the kidnappings.  He also must know who the next victim was going to be if his last warning distinctly stated ‘someone close to you will be put in and killed next’ meaning Nanako-chan.  Ergo, it’s clear to deduce that our killer must have an avid knowledge of the TV world and the Midnight Channel.  And finally it must be someone who could approach Senpai’s house to deliver those warnings inconspicuously.”

Man, she was cute but she had Kanji’s head spinning for a different reason.  She pieced all that together on her own?!  And here he was having a hard enough time just trying to follow her reasoning.

“It’s has to be someone like Namatame who used his position as a deliveryman to be everywhere without seeming suspicious,” Yu-senpai added, “But who?”  ‘Course Senpai could make things a bit clearer.  Granted, probably he and Naoto could figure this out on their own.  Both were way too smart for their own good.  Kanji actually tried to go over all the points in his head again, but ran out of steam.  Naoto sighed heavily too.  Apparently even she couldn’t come up with a suspect.  “I need some fresh air before I give it more thought.  In fact, I should just go.  I would like to take a look at those first two case files again.  There has to be something that was overlooked.”  Naoto hopped - Damn she was tiny - down from the stool and bowed her head slightly as her goodbye before leaving the restaurant.

The chill of winter breezed through quickly before it was shut when the door closed.  Damn, and Naoto was going to walk out in that?!  Maybe the cold would help her think.  There was a sullen silence about the team before Yosuke finally broke it, “What should we do now?”

Kanji just shrugged his shoulders and looked to Yu-senpai.  He seemed just as worn and defeated as the rest of them.  Definitely couldn’t have been easy on their leader either, what with his family in the hospital and the fact that the killer was still on the loose.  All of this and Nanako’s suffering would have been for nothing if they couldn’t find this asshole. 

Chie-senpai finally sat up in her chair and looked around the room before saying, “Well… One steak bowl please!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Yosuke shouted back before he added, “But then again, while we’re here…”  Kanji sighed before giving in.  Looks like their day of investigating was wasted, but at least they could get some chow now.  After Yosuke’s order, Kanji placed his and then Yukiko-senpai added hers.  Kanji expected Senpai and Rise to follow suit but was surprised when he heard Senpai actually mention that he was leaving too.  But Rise was very quick to refuse that.

“But Senpaiiii… You should stay.  You haven’t really eaten all day.”

“I’m okay, Rise.  I just want to go visit Nanako and my uncle before visiting hours are over.”

“But still… Oh, I know!  How about we order our meals to go?  That way we could go visit your uncle and Nanako-chan together!  We can even bring them some too.  I know hospital food has got to be gross.”

Senpai chuckled before adding, “Well maybe some for Uncle Dojima, but I don’t think Nanako will be well enough to eat, and I don’t want it to go bad.”

Rise giggled having gotten her way and went to place her and Senpai’s order.  Well it looked like soon, there would be only four of them with them two heading to the hospital and Naoto off… Damn, Naoto didn’t eat anything either before she left.  He doubted if she ate at all today.  If she was determined about a case, she went full blown obsessive.  Just look at what happened with her shadow when she stressed out about the case.  Still it worried Kanji that she would probably forget to eat while she glanced over old case files. 

_(then do something…)_

_Huh… like what?_

_(like she did…)_

Kanji looked up, and his eyes fell on Rise standing next Yu while they waited on their order.  When he heard a grunted approval, he caught on.

_Uh-uh!  No way!!  You want me to get food for Naoto?!  You gotta be frickin’ kiddin’!_

_(why not… you want to)_

_Jus’… shuddup, alright.  I ain’t doing it!_

_(…weak…)_

Kanji lightly growled at himself.  Big guy was challenging him, but deep down he was right.  Kanji wanted to do that kind of stuff for Naoto, but was scared shitless of how she would react to it. 

_(try…)_

Kanji growled again at the voice in his head before taking a deep breath to steel himself.  _Alright Tatsumi.  Time to be a man, don’t puss out now._   The grunt in his head gave Kanji the final push he needed.He got out of his chair and headed to the counter next to Yu-senpai.  “Hey!”  He shouted over at the cook.  Once he got his attention, he added, “Actually make my ramen to go, too.  And uh… add a mentaiko pasta and some gyoza to mine… to go too.”  Kanji could feel the stares from his friends on his back, and it was making his cheeks turn red.  He didn’t even dare to turn around and face them.

“Who’s that for, Kanji?”  Yosuke-senpai’s tone had that slight annoying, ‘asking-to-get-his-ass-kicked’ quality to it again.  Kanji just scowled and scoffed under his breath, keeping his back to everyone.  If he even started with Yosuke, he might actually lose his nerve to do this. 

“Mentaiko pasta?  You know, that’s one of Naoto’s favorites.”  Kanji looked out of the corner of his eye to Yu-senpai when he spoke.  He didn’t speak loudly like Yosuke-senpai did, just spoke in his usual soft tone that he always does.  He seemed to be ignoring all the stares from the rest of the team too, keeping his focus strictly on him.  Kanji knew it was; that and dumplings were Naoto’s favorites here.  She always ordered either one or the other.  Assuming that she probably hadn’t eaten all day, Kanji got both for her.  But how did Senpai know that was her favorite?  _Well… duh, same way you do… idiot._   So Yu noticed things like that about Naoto too.  Kanji couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy at that.  Sure, Yu and Naoto were both smart, and Yu understood her a lot better than he did.  It seemed to make much more sense for them two to… Kanji made an internal sigh.  Was he being a complete fool for even trying?

_(…no)_

Kanji would have rolled his eyes if he knew the others weren’t watching him as he was about to have another bout with himself.  Well, there’s no point in trying to hide it now.  Senpai knew what he was trying to do.  Time to hear another lecture.  “Yeah…” Kanji tried sounding apathetic, but it ended up sounding more like a question.

“Yeah it is.  And I think it’s a great idea.”  Kanji stared wide-eyed at their leader.  Yu-senpai gave a slight smile and nodded his head before continuing, “Because that’s what friends do.  We look out for one another and support each other.  Even when we let ourselves get the better of us.  Just like Rise is doing for me, you’re doing the same for Naoto.  Aren’t you?”  Yu smiled and winked as he explained.  Kanji looked stunned.  What was Senpai trying to say? 

_Is-Is he saying… Do I have his bless… I-I’ve got a shot?!_

“Although you might want to send Naoto a text and let her know you’re coming.  Just a heads up so you don’t surprise her.”

“Huh…?  Oh yeah!  Heh, right…”

 

 

YAY, CHAPTER 1 DONE!!!!  Can’t believe I did this!  Kanji is such a sweetheart that I can’t help but try to help him out in getting a shot with Naoto.  Also my fiancé is making me post this story even though I'm not finished with it, but hopefully I can keep up with the writing and actually finish this thing. He's so mean..... but I love him! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto identifies the killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided to switch up the points of view for each chapter; so naturally this chapter will be from Naoto’s perspective. Writing for Naoto I found was a bit more of a challenge for me. But once I developed the crazy theory of the TV world existing within the town through the telephone wires, writing for Naoto became easier. Definitely seems like something Naoto would have come up with. And to find out that my theory may actually be canon when I read the Persona 4 Manga Vol 4 (referring to the part where Souji and Yosuke stick their heads inside the TV during Rise’s midnight channel – naughty boys) ^_^  
> Okay onto chapter 2, where things begin to pick up! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Naoto sat at her desk, going over all the notes she had documented from the case.  She sighed and turned her head to her pin board that had a map of Inaba, documents, photos, sticky notes, string connecting pinpoints together, etc.  Everything looked like a jumbled mess now instead of organized points of interests.  All the information was flooding through her mind at lightning speeds.  Before she could even finish one thought, she diverted off to another.  The cluttered board wasn’t helping her either.  There were still notes of Morooka-san’s death from when she tried to explain it as merely a copycat and not their original murderer.  Naoto removed her trademark cap and rubbed her head.  Going through all these notes again was giving her a headache. 

_Maybe I should call Grandpa for assistance.  He would know what to do._

Naoto’s cellphone buzzed the minute she thought of that.  Maybe that was him now, checking in on her right when she needed his input.  Grandpa always seemed to have that innate ability.  She opened her messages and was surprised to find it was a text from Tatsumi-kun.

**_-Message from:  Tatsumi, Kanji -_ **

**_yo everyones getting food at aiya now.  you hungry?_ **

As if on cue, Naoto’s stomach growled loudly.  She was; did she even eat today?  No, she didn’t.  She had spent the entire day at the police station and the surrounding areas of town to try and find new data for their case, just like everyone else.  But why was Tatsumi-kun texting her to ask her this just now?  Was he maybe questioning why she left so suddenly?  Was he asking for himself or for someone else?

_(nothisquestion)_

_True, that was not Tatsumi-kun’s original question, but there’s must be something in the subtext.  Why would he…_

_(justanswerHISquestion)_

Naoto was always curious why Sukuna-Hikona seemed very adamant about her social skills.  Granted, they were not the best when she first started trying, but she had gotten quick improvements with her time among the investigation team.  Still whenever Naoto’s inquisitive nature took reign as to questioning their motives for their teasing manners or inquiries about her personal life, mostly from Hanamura-senpai, Sukuna-Hikona was always there to remind her.

_(justbefriendnotdetective)_

**_-Reply to: Tatsumi, Kanji-_ **

**_YES.  Y?_ **

She heard Sukuna-Hikona buzz around in her head about easing up and to stop questioning everything, but Naoto just shook her head.  It’s too late; the text has already been sent.  Sukuna-Hikona was always concerned with her relations to her companions, particularly when it came to Tatsumi-kun.  Naoto just figured it was because her persona seemed to work in tandem with his persona Take-Mikazuchi.  While she gets Sukuna-san’s point, it was still sensible question.  Why was Tatsumi-kun concerned whether or not she was hungry?  He had said that everyone else had ordered food there.  Maybe everyone was so preoccupied with seeking new information that they all had forgotten to eat too.  Perhaps that’s why Tatsumi-kun questioned whether she had eaten as well.  He was just worried about her wellbeing too, but why should he be concerned?

_(becausehesafriendbecausehecares)_

True, she had noticed that about Tatsumi-kun.  He genuinely cared about those he considered a friend, despite what one might perceive from his rough exterior.  While Tatsumi-kun may seem intimidating at first, once you got to know the real him it was plain to see how Tatsumi-kun truly was a gentle soul.  Granted with a few tendencies to lose his temper and threats to beat you to a pulp as he eloquently puts it, but still he was a good friend to have.  Her train of thought was paused when her phone buzzed once again.

**_-Message from:  Tatsumi, Kanji-_ **

**_jus senpai and rise are headin to hospital and thought i could drop off some food on the way_ **

That seemed illogical.  While true, from Aiya, her residence and the hospital were relatively in the same direction; however, her apartment was further uptown while the hospital was further south.  So at some point, they would have to diverge from their course to come to her.  If they came to her apartment first, then Narukami-senpai may miss visiting hours at the hospital.  But if they went to the hospital first, by the time they get to her place it would be late.  Honestly, Naoto could have ordered delivery from Aiya, and it would get there faster than if she waited on her friends. 

But something in Tatsumi-kun’s text caught her attention.  He stated that Narukami-senpai and Rise-chan would be going to the hospital, and he would be coming to her apartment to deliver the meal… by himself?  That surprised Naoto.  While she did consider Tatsumi-kun an ally, she had reservations as well.  It seemed that Tatsumi-kun was usually bothered by her presence.  He was always stiff when around her and took to looking in almost every direction but hers when speaking.  Tatsumi-kun was still quite the enigma.  Sure he stated before that he too had trouble in social groups as well, but like Naoto, he was making great strides in improving that.  And just when she believes she’s making progress in her companions, he would stiffen up again and isolate himself from her. 

But now, here he was.  Initiating text messages, offering to purchase and even deliver her food, seemingly on his own.  This truly shocked Naoto.  Why was he taking this dramatic step in companionship?  Was this supposed to be a way of perhaps acclimating for his past transgressions?  Or was he being forced to do this by the advice of the others? 

_(stop)_

_Hmm…_

_(alwaysquestioningstophesbeingniceafriendlethim)_

_I know Sukuna-san, but I don’t want to trouble him when I could simply…_

_(stoplethimbeafriendnoteverythinghastobelogical)_

Naoto was dumbstruck.  Logic and reasoning were simple, easy for her to fall back to.  What should she rely on now?

_(friendskeepitsimplehewantstohelplethim)_

Naoto sighed heavily.  Sukuna-Hikona was very adamant on the subject.  She finally coincided, nodding her head slightly as her little Jiminy Cricket as it were chirped happily in her head.  She retrieved her phone and sent a reply back.

**_-Reply to:  Tatsumi, Kanji-_ **

**_TY.  PAY U BK._ **

Sukuna-Hikona chirped again.  Well at least that was a start.  Back to case at hand.  But then her phone buzzed immediately again.

**_-Message from:  Tatsumi, Kanji-_ **

**_dont worry bout it.  be there in a few_ **

Naoto shook her head at the message and lightly chuckled.  For some reason she got the image of Tatsumi-kun with his cheeks turning red as they typically seem to do for some reason.  Oh well, enough of that.  Now, back to the case at hand.

Naoto turned back to all her notes.  One look at her disarray of a point board gave her a headache once again.  There was too much clutter, and a lot of information was outdated or irrelevant now.  She would be starting back from square one.  She needed to reset her interests board. 

 _Keep it simple.  Only necessary information._  

Sukuna-Hikona even chirped in agreeance.  So she began her work.  She removed all the information she had about Morooka-san, Mitsuo Kubo, the other disappearances and placed them all in an empty file box she had lying around.  Now all that was left was still the map with a few points pinned:  the last known places that the first two victims were seen alive and the places where their bodies were discovered.  She had photographs of the crime scenes and notes of each victim’s bio and other information that she could find on them.  Looking from one picture to the other, both scenes were near identical.  First Mayumi Yamano was hanging off of an apartment antenna.  Then Saki Konishi was found hanging from a telephone pole.  Both were found at least a mile away from where they were last seen alive. 

_Hmm… both were found on devices surrounded or connected with wires for telecommunications.  Like a television.  Perhaps the TV world actually exists within the wires strewn across town, just in some form of alternate reality.  Therefore, wherever Yamano-san and Konishi-san ended up in the TV world after they were thrown in must correlate to a point in town.  Could explain how their bodies were found in a different area from their last known location.  Perhaps these points where the telecommunications meet and disperse are where each dungeon is located within the town.  Huh, I wonder where my shadow’s secret base would be then in relation to the town._

_(gettingofftrack)_

_Still it’s sound reasoning.  Especially in supporting Morooka-san’s case as being a copy since he was found strung with cables from a water tow…_

_(notimportantfocus)_

_You’re right, sorry._

Naoto shook her head clear from her ponderings of alternate dimensional studies and telecommunications.  Back to the facts.  Also another difference in the cases of Morooka-san’s in comparison to the first two murders is the distinct lack of evidence whereas Morooka-san’s case was full of evidence.  There were footprints leading to the water tower, fingerprints on the cables used to secure the corpse in the upside down fashion, and the obvious blunt force trauma to the cranium as the cause of death.  The women in the other cases were strewn haphazardly on their posts, no physical evidence that points to a cause of death; in fact, there was no evidence at all of another person even being at the scene.  And yet, these two were the only ones who were attacked and killed by the true killer. 

_Hmmm, the only two… both female…_

Perhaps there was a methodology to the killer.  After all, the next case would have been Amagi-senpai had it not been for Namatame-san who intervened.  Perhaps if the killer would have continued himself, then all of his victims would have been female.  What does that say to his psychological profile?  Sukuna-Hikona seemed intrigued and chirped.  Apparently, he thought Naoto was going on the right track.  Yes, think like the killer, and maybe it can give a clue as to his identity.  Naoto hadn’t even formally started her criminology studies, but already the science of criminal profiling intrigued her.  Using what knowledge she had of the study could perhaps help her now.   

So both attacks were against females; therefore, it could be speculated that the killer has some negative association with women thus making them his primary targets.  Typically, killers in those cases would either have his victims, in this case women, that shared a common characteristic.  Also in a lot of serial cases, the killer would also take a “trophy” from his victims; something to commemorate his triumph over them to relive the thrill over and over again.  Some would have the bodies hidden close to the killer’s whereabouts, but in this case the corpses were displayed in such a dramatic fashion for the public eye.  Therefore, if a trophy was taken, it had to be something small that belonged to each victim.  But apart from the same manner that their corpses were found in, there were no other similarities and there didn’t appear to be anything missing from the victims.  Ergo, no sense in continuing on with this theory.  Moving on.

Next, when Namatame came to the scene instead of taking action to regain control, the killer took a step back.  An aggressor would have eliminated Namatame for interfering with his methodology.  Instead, the killer became a spectator.  He watched and observed Namatame continue to kidnap and throw people in the TV, still getting his thrill of watching people suffer on the Midnight Channel.  It was only when the victims stopped becoming corpses that the killer reemerged, sending letters to Narukami-senpai to discourage him from saving anymore.  But he chose to send a threatening letter rather than confront either him or Namatame.  Therefore, the killer has a passive side, especially when you think about his method of killing.  It wasn’t like in your traditional cases of murder where there is typically an aggressive weapon of some kind.  The killer used a passive method to kill his victims, using the TV world to eliminate any evidence there would have been to implicate him. 

_Our killer is very meticulous.  He gets enjoyment from watching the events unfold before him and only intervenes when he needs to.  He sees this as a spectacle.  We are all merely his players that he can manipulate.  Therefore, our killer is smarter than he is credited for and is closer to us than we think._

The very thought unnerved Naoto.  Of course, she had already said that the killer had to have knowledge of what the team was doing to be able to send those warning letters, but the fact that no one noticed anyone close enough who may be playing them for fools unsettled her.  But perhaps it was like Narukami-senpai said; it has to be someone who uses their occupation to seem harmless and yet completely blends in to go unnoticed.  Someone who could approach Konishi-san right after discovering there was a killer loose in town without raising a flag.  Someone who could hand-deliver letters to Senpai’s residence without witnesses.  Someone who could possibly interfere with the team and Namatame’s proceedings to make sure his game continued.  Someone who could get to Yamano-san regardless of the massive police force providing protective detail while she was in town.  Based on that last fact alone, that only left the suspect being either someone on the staff at the Amagi Inn or even… within the own police force.

_That is an interesting approach.  It would certainly explain the lack of witness reports.  In fact, the killer could even use his position to his advantage and hide critical information._

Sukuna-Hikona was buzzing around in her head, feeding off Naoto’s excitement as she was slowly starting to piece together the mystery.  Someone in the police force who fits their criteria:  one connected to the Yamano and Konishi case, could supervise Namatame and the team, pass about town without suspicion, and lastly deliver those warning letters to Senpai without anyone noticing.  Someone who had been to his residence before… and even ate at his table… Adachi-san. 

Naoto looked up at her board and was in shock from what she saw.  Of course, Detective Adachi was all over the board.  He was working with Detective Dojima on the first two cases.  She remembered Dojima-san even berating him how he lost his nerve and had gotten violently sick at the crime scenes.  _Perhaps that was a ploy to cover up his tracks.  In case his evidence was found on the corpses.  With the crime scenes contaminated by his doing, any evidence that could possibly show up his DNA would be dismissible._ He had the perfect advantage to observe the team and Namatame in their actions.  No one would consider him suspicious for he was simply a police officer sworn to protect and act in justice.  Any questions he would pose, the public would assume it’s for the investigation.  He was invited to Detective Dojima’s residence multiple times which would give him ample time and opportunity to deliver those letters.

To be honest, there was something about Detective Adachi that seemed to unsettle Naoto, and now she finally understood what it was and why.  It was when she read Namatame’s manifesto at the scene of the Dojima-san’s accident.  She read the names of all the victims, even those who were simply kidnapped but escaped their death, aloud.  And his response was, “Then that settles it!”  Why would he say that?  At the time, the police had no idea that the seemingly random disappearances had actually been attempted murders related to the case.  Yet Adachi-san wasted no time in completely agreeing that Namatame was the killer.  Therefore, this proved that Detective Adachi had prior knowledge of the Midnight Channel and how it worked.  The final piece fits – Detective Tohru Adachi was the killer.

Naoto sat at her desk, still somewhat dumbfounded.  This whole time… the killer was literally standing right beside them and went unnoticed.  She had to inform the others immediately.   

There came a rapid knocking at her door.  Impeccable timing, Senpai and the others were here.  Naoto raced to her door, undoing the bolt lock and the chain as fast as she could.  She nearly ripped the door open as she exclaimed with pride that only the Detective Prince could muster.

“I know who the killer is!”

“HUH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry, I couldn’t resist… I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. Love to write them, but hate reading them because chances are I have to wait for the next chapter. That being said, I’ll be sure to update soon to not keep you guys on the hook for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji works up his courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the delay. Holidays took a toll, and it has been non-stop at the paying job with lots of OT. But as I said, I am back! And hoping to come back strong to not keep you guys on the hook for long. Okay so we are going back to Kanji, but also going to back track for a little bit from the last chapter. Okay on with the show…

Chapter 3:

Kanji walked along the foggy shrouded, and now lightly snowy, streets with Rise and Yu-senpai, trying to block out as much of the “idol” chatter as he could.  He would have walked beside Senpai, but Rise somehow managed to squeeze her way in between them all the while linking arms with them both.  Senpai didn’t seem to mind so much, but every time Kanji tried to shake her off Rise just seemed to hook her arm tighter around his.  The guys carried their take-out orders in their other hands while Rise occupied herself by filling the silence. 

“I can’t wait to go see Nanako-chan!  She has just been so cooped up in that awful hospital.  I can’t wait until she makes a full recovery!  I really hope she gets better by Christmas!  OOH!  We should have a Christmas party!  All of us!  We could exchange gifts, sing songs.  What would you like for Christmas, Senpai?”

Rise was batting her eyes at Senpai, while he just chuckled before answering, “I just want Nanako and my uncle to be well by then.”

“Awwwwww!  You’re so modest Senpai!  But still I’m going to get you something for Christmas, and you are just going to love it!  OOH!  We should definitely get that kotatsu for Nanako-chan by then!  It will just be the perfect ‘welcome home/Christmas’ present ever!  What do you think, Kanji?”  But Kanji was lost in his own mind to be paying attention to Rise.

  _I can’t believe I’m doing this.  I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, big guy. And it’s too late to wuss out now because she knows I’m coming.  Grrrrrrr…. Why did I listen to you?_

All Kanji heard in response was a deep chuckle, and he could practically feel that bearing grin beating down on him.  Despite the cold outside, Kanji was starting to sweat.  He could feel his face heating up, turning red once again and knew that it wasn’t from the stinging wind that blew.  He probably would have eventually lost all nerve to continue with this endeavor if Rise hadn’t elbowed him in his side… hard.  Hard enough to knock him out of his own prison of thoughts.  Kanji quickly turned his head to face Rise.

“Ow!  What?!”

Rise’s face just flared as Kanji looked at her, completely oblivious.  “What ‘what’?!  We’ve been discussing plans on what to do when Nanako-chan gets out of the hospital, and you haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said, Moron-ji!”

Now Kanji’s blood was starting to boil for a different reason, “I told you to quit calling me that!  And I was just thinking of something else, that’s all.”

“Okay!  And just what was so important for you to be thinking of rather than an awesome Christmas party we’re planning, hmmm?”

Now Kanji realized what had just happened.  He could tell by the smug smile and one raised eyebrow on Rise’s face as he stammered with a response.  She had set him up into a trap.  He could feel his face flushing again under Rise’s scrutiny before he quickly turned away from her again and looked forward.  “N-n-nothing.”

“Oh, I think it’s something Kanji-chan!”

“Cut it out, Rise,” Kanji growled low in a warning.

“Come on, Rise.  That’s enough.  Leave Kanji alone.”  Thank god for Senpai.  Once Yu had said something, Rise stopped teasing him.  But she still had that same smug like Yosuke-senpai’s “all-knowing” smirk.  She stopped staring at him, but still continued in a more friendlier way.

“I was just teasing, Kanji.  No need to get all upset…”

“I’m not upset…. Just, got a lot on my mind right now, you know?”

“I know, and I know my teasing is making you more nervous so I’ll stop.  Just know, that I’m so proud of you for taking this first step.”

Kanji almost came to a complete stop and was definitely afraid to ask his next question.  He knew that he shouldn’t even ask for he saw it in Yu-senpai’s face, as he attempted to divert Rise from continuing this conversation.  But of course, Kanji’s lack of better sense got to him, “What ‘first step’?”

Rise just sighed and lightly rolled her eyes, ignoring the looks from Senpai to face Kanji once again.  “Uh, duh!  You and Naoto!  I never thought I would actually see you work up enough nerve to try with her, and yet here you are!”

Kanji gaped like a fish out of water and tried his best to backpedal out of this situation.  “Huh?!  Me an-and N-n-naoto?!  Th-the hell you talking about?!  There’s nothing going on!  Nothing!  No nerve, no nothing!”

“Kanji, it’s totally okay.  We all know you like her.  I mean, it’s not that big a secret.  Anyone can tell you are totally crushing on her.” 

Kanji looked up from Rise to Yu-senpai, who simply shook his head at Rise’s blatant ignorance of his warning.  When Senpai finally looked at Kanji, suddenly he felt minuscule under both their gazes.  He figured Senpai knew about his feelings for Naoto even before tonight.  It was one of their talks after they rescued Naoto from the TV world.  All he kept going on about was how Naoto had guts to set herself up as bait for the killer.  Stupid as all hell, let’s not forget that, but definitely ballsy.  And then to just face her shadow and accept it, even after her biggest secret was blown, damn he admired her.  It was Naoto’s courage to be true to herself that helped Kanji fully accept himself and not be afraid to hide his hobbies or likes anymore.  She helped him to be comfortable with just being himself without even knowing it.  Senpai knew this because he told him, so it was clear that Yu figured out Kanji liked Naoto even without the obviousness of his shadow.  But how did Rise figure it out?  Shit, it was probably Yosuke-senpai or even Teddie.  Damn them both to hell!  He’ll kick both their asses for blabbing, granted he would if they ever find that dumb bear again. 

Kanji couldn’t even think of anything to say to help himself out of this situation.  He desperately looked to Yu for some help or guidance before Senpai took a deep breath and added, “Kanji, stop worrying yourself over this.  Just take it easy.  You don’t have to rush into anything with Naoto.  Go at your own pace.  Try to get more comfortable just being around her and talking to her by yourself.”  Kanji gaped again.  Senpai wasn’t helping diverting the situation anymore, but trying to give him advice on how to be with Naoto… together?! 

_AAAHHHHH!!!  MY LIFE IS A COMPLETE HELL RIGHT NOW!!!!_

Rise pouted at Yu and retorted, “But Senpai, because Kanji’s been so slow to do anything about it, is the main reason why Naoto is still completely clueless about his feelings.”  Kanji looked up and finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

 _Naoto doesn’t know.  Good.  Let’s keep it that way._   Kanji heard a grunt of disapproval in his head.

_(defeats the purpose)_

_OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUH?!_

_(you like her)_

_SH-SHUDDUP_

_(no.  you like her.  you are doing this.  do as he said.  try.)_

Kanji looked back up at Yu-senpai realizing what Take-Mikazuchi was saying.  Just take it slow and just get more comfortable around Naoto.  He already had a prime opportunity to try, so he might as well go through with it.  He looked back at his two companions as Rise continued to argue that Kanji needed to “get his butt in gear if they wanted to have a double date before spring” when he interrupted them both.  “Alright, enough!”  Both fell silent as they faced Kanji once more.  Kanji tried swallowing the knot in his throat before finally he said, “Look, I-I don’t care if everyone knows or not, alright?  Y-yeah, I like Naoto.  But this ain’t all just ‘bout me, right?  It’s ‘bout her too.  Senpai’s right.  I don’t know if Naoto likes me back or not, so I just gotta take it slow and see, you know?  S-see if I got a shot.”

Kanji cleared his throat when he finished.  He caught the gaze of Senpai, who just smiled and nodded at him.  Apparently, he was proud of Kanji’s decision.  Rise was practically tearing up at Kanji’s confession as she wrapped her arms around Kanji into a forced hug.  “Oh, Kanji!  Of course, you’ve got a shot!  Naoto has got to be blind to not see what a catch you are!   You two are soooooo perfect for each other!  You complete each other so well!”

“You’ll do fine, Kanji.  Just try talking to her alone.  And remember to breathe.”

Kanji did breathe a sigh of relief.  He was beginning to feel more confident that his friends had faith in him, but was still feeling a bit embarrassed by his admission.  “Thanks guys.  Alright Rise, let go of me.  Seriously, Rise… get off!”  He tried to gently break Rise’s hold on him, but ended up having to use more force to finally free himself from the idol.  Damn, for a tiny person, she was strong.  But Rise didn’t take any offense to it and just smiled as she took her position back between Yu and Kanji with her arms linking them as they continued their walk. 

Eventually they came to the point where they had to split.  Kanji continued going straight while Rise and Yu were turning left.  Yu simply nodded at Kanji and reminded him to just relax around Naoto like he would if he was with the rest of them.  Kanji nodded back and waved them off before continuing.  But not without Rise shouting loudly into the night after him, “Good luck, Kanji!  Hope you get the girl!”  Kanji involuntarily cringed and resisted the urge to scream back after her by just rolling his eyes.  Damn that idol.

Kanji kept his mind blank and steeled himself as he completed the last trek of his journey.  He couldn’t think about it anymore.  If he did, he would just lose everything he had just worked the courage up for to do.  Just go to her apartment, knock on her door, give her the food, and then wing it from there.  If she invited him in, then he would accept and use it as a way to get more comfortable around her.  If she didn’t, then he would just take that as a defeat, go home, and just say “Welp, I tried”.  Kanji heard another groan in his head and thought he heard another accusation of him being weak, but he ignored it.  At least he would have tried. 

Kanji cut off his persona before he could retort as he made it to Naoto’s apartment complex.  He stood outside the building for a bit to steel his nerve again.  _Like Senpai said.  Breathe._   A deep breath.  Another deep breath.  Maybe just one more breath…

_(just go)_

Kanji groaned at his persona interjecting again, but began walking up the steps to the front door.  He debated whether he should buzz Naoto’s apartment to let her know he was here or just to text her. As he was debating, an elderly man walking his dog came from up the street and walked up the front steps to the complex.  Kanji watched as the old man fished his keys out of his pocket and proceeded to open the front door.  Then the old man stopped and stared at him.  Kanji wondered what he was going to do.  Would the old man be suspicious of him, wondering why someone who looks like him be doing here?  Would he just go inside and slam the door shut behind him?  But instead, he surprised Kanji.  The old man held the door open for Kanji so that he could get in with a smile on his face.  Kanji stood in shock for a moment before finally shaking out of his stupor and walked inside.  “H-hey thanks.”  The old man simply nodded and followed Kanji inside before continuing with his dog in tow to his apartment.  As strange as that encounter was, it gave Kanji confidence again.  Finally, people were starting to see past his appearance.  And if they could accept him, then maybe… just maybe, Naoto would be accepting of him too.

He knew he had a goofy smile of his on his face, but he didn’t care.  Maybe this was a sign.  Things were going to work out for him.  Just had to remain calm and be himself.  He climbed the staircase up to Naoto’s floor and walked down the hallway to her apartment door.  He stood outside of it for a good minute.  This was it.  He couldn’t help but starting to feel nervous again.  His hands shook slightly, and his breathing was getting unsteady. 

_(relax… try)_

Kanji took a deep breath, and then another… and then another.  Finally he steeled himself again, listening to the advice of his persona and Yu-senpai.  He just had to try.  He reached out his arm and knocked on Naoto’s door gently.  He could do this.  It was simple. _Relax and just hand her the food and go from there.  Relax, be comfortable.  Be cool.  Breathe._

Kanji waited a little longer before he knocked again, this time a little harder.  Maybe Naoto didn’t hear it the first time.  The longer he waited, the more doubt was starting to slip into his mind.  But again, he shook his head and shunned those thoughts away.  _No, she knew I was coming.  She just might be listening to music or the TV or whatever and didn’t hear me._

He knocked a third time, harder than the previous two before he spoke through the door.

“Yo, Naoto!  It’s me!  I got your order!”

Kanji only had to wait a shorter amount of time before he finally got a reply back through the door.  “Come in.  The door is unlocked,” he heard Naoto’s near monotone voice respond.  Weird, he remembered hearing that tone when he first met Naoto and before they uncovered her shadow.  It was the tone and voice she used when she was trying to portray herself as the Detective Prince.  Since joining the team, Naoto had gotten a bit more comfortable using her natural voice.  She didn’t overexaggerate the deepness, but neither did she go completely high unlike Rise.  It just had a neutral calm to it; he liked it.  But now, she was sounding weird again.  That and the fact that she left her door unlocked.  Kanji and the rest of the team had only been to Naoto’s place a few times, but every time Naoto had to come unlock the door to allow them in.  So it seemed odd to him that Naoto just left her door open for him, or anyone, to just walk in.  Strange… but Kanji shook it off.  He was looking too far into it.  She was probably just focused with her face inside a case file right now.  Explains her serious voice, and she was expecting him so she left the door open for Kanji to see himself in so she didn’t have to break concentration.  Makes sense.  Besides, this led Kanji to think of another matter.  Naoto was inviting him inside.  This was his chance.  To put his foot in the door… quite literally in fact.  He took one more deep breath.  _Relax.  Be cool.  Just be yourself.  Just… try._

Kanji opened the door and slowly stepped inside.  He was just about to give his greeting when he heard a different tone to Naoto’s voice.  This one definitely higher pitched, usually that only happened when Naoto was upset.  It was quick too.  Usually when Naoto speaks, it’s slowly and every word is pronounced clearly to make sure her voice is heard.  But this sounded rushed and even…. Scared?

“KANJI!  RUN!”

He looked up quickly and saw Naoto was already in the throws of a… a fight?!  Naoto was fighting someone?  Someone who was in her apartment.  He was dumbfounded, but quickly observed as much as he could to try to figure out just what in the hell was happening.  The entire scene lasted in a matter of seconds, but it felt to surreal to actually be true.  He saw Naoto holding a man by his wrist.  She was trying to divert the gun away… Wait a second, a gun?!  The guy was obviously a good foot taller than Naoto so it wasn’t long before he got back the control.  The bastard actually threw an elbow at her!  Naoto lost her grip of his armed hand and basically got thrown off.  She hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor.

That was it.  Kanji’s blood was already boiling and now he was seeing red.  He completely forgot about the food as he dropped it to the ground and yelled, “HEY!”  He meant to charge the asshole and beat the living hell out of him but he only got two steps in before the bastard turned around and aimed the gun straight at his chest.  It was now that Kanji finally got to see that it was that stupid prick of a cop Adachi staring at him behind the trigger.  Kanji didn’t move a muscle, facing down the barrel of the gun, but he was still seething.  Just what the hell was going on?  Why was this idiot here?  And what was he doing holding a gun out and hitting Naoto?

Adachi, however, simply smiled and laughed in his face.   Apparently his confusion was amusing to the asshole.  Adachi took a second to catch his breath before he finally spoke, “Well, this is a surprise!  Welcome!”  He laughed again, that punk!  The two males heard a shaky breath from the side and looked at Naoto sitting on the ground, her lip bleeding.  She looked up at the two of them, locking eyes with Kanji first, then the gun, up to Adachi before falling back to Kanji.  Kanji finally saw the look in Naoto’s eyes as she looked back at him that second time.  She was scared. 

Adachi’s chuckle rang through the room as he addressed Kanji once again.  “That was exciting wasn’t it?  Now, why don’t you shut that door and come in and join us?  And don’t even think about making a sound or trying to run for it.  Because if you do…” Adachi then turned the gun onto Naoto before she could stand up.  Adachi just smiled and concluded.

“She dies.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNN!!! Sorry another cliffhanger. But I couldn’t resist the drama! Next chapter will help fill in the gaps from Naoto’s perspective. Hopefully it won’t take too much longer. Rough draft is completed and just needs editing. Keep up the comments and kudos. It does help to keep me motivated. (And by motivated, what I really mean is guilt-ridden into finishing my chapters and posting for you guys again. ^_^ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto confronts a killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows head low* I'm so sorry for the long delay. Life is hard, man. But I'm slowly making my comeback.
> 
> Alright, so let’s get back to the action. Going back to Naoto’s perspective and back tracking again once again. After this chapter we should be caught up to continue moving forward! ONWARD!

Chapter 4:

“I know who the killer is!”

“HUH?!”

Naoto always took pride in keeping her composure under pressure, but right now she couldn’t hide the emotions on her face.  This case took a grueling six months to solve, and she was finally reaching the end of it.  So when her face faltered, even for a split second, she couldn’t help it.   She tried to mask the look of shock before it was noticed.  But it was too late; for standing right outside her door was Detective Tohru Adachi. 

At first, he was startled by Naoto’s abruptness.  She noted the familiar gaping look on his face before it changed.  His naïve and often vacant expression transformed into a menacing sneer when he caught the perceptive look on her face.  Seeing Adachi now was quite shocking and rather intimidating.  It’s been a while since Naoto had to admit this.  The last time being when she had set herself up to be kidnapped and then later confronting her shadow as it tried to attack her, but now there was no denying it.  Naoto was afraid.  She was temporarily paralyzed under Adachi’s glare that it took her persona to snap her out of her stasis.

_(dangerrunnow)_

Naoto whipped into action then.  She tried to close her door on Adachi, but he was quick to react.  He forced his way in, keeping his foot in place of the doorframe.  Naoto knew she couldn’t overpower Adachi, so she had to abandon her initial plan.  She let go of the door and attempted to run to her bedroom.  Perhaps she could make it in time to lock herself in before attempting to escape out the window.  She only managed to get a few feet away before she heard the door slamming shut behind her and that Adachi caught up to her quickly.  He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back.  Naoto let out a small shout of pain before she steeled herself. 

“Where you running off to, Shirogane?” Adachi sneered.  Naoto struggled against his hold, but after a while she realized she was only causing more pain for herself then actually escaping.  Adachi pushed Naoto against the wall of her apartment, and it wasn’t long until she felt a cool hard pressure against the back of her head.  The telltale sound of the hammer being pulled back told Naoto that Adachi had brandished his firearm and was now holding it against her head.  “I’m sure you know how this works, right Shirogane?  Hmm…”  Naoto froze.  She could feel Adachi begin to slide one hand along her form.  She released a shaky breath and tried to stay perfectly still but couldn’t help the occasional flinch whenever Adachi reached a new area of her body.  She tried looking out of the corner of her eyes to see what exactly Adachi was doing but was unsuccessful.  It was until his hand reached around her ankles and began pat around that Naoto realized he was conducting a body search.  She gritted her teeth and silently both berated and commended herself.  Since he started his search at her ankles, that meant Adachi knew where she held her revolver and was attempting to disarm her.  However, Naoto had removed her gun and holster when she arrived home.  Fortunate that she knew where it was hidden, and unfortunate that it was sitting in her desk drawer in her room well beyond her reach to prove useful at the moment. 

Continuing his search, he patted by her pockets and found something.  He reached inside and removed her cell phone.  Naoto had to give Adachi more credit.  He was being more thorough than she would have expected.  Adachi opened her phone, but after seeing that it was locked with a code he promptly shut it but stuffed it inside his own coat.  He finished with the rest of his search without finding anything else before Naoto felt the sharp tug on her hair again.  Adachi pulled her away from the wall before he said, “I thought we could have a little chat.  So how about you sit down?”  Adachi pushed on the back of her head, and Naoto fell into the armchair in her living room.  Adachi sat on the arm of the couch across from her with his firearm just causally aimed in her direction.  Her breath became a little unsteady now being held face-to-face at gunpoint, but she took a quick breath and quickly steeled herself.  As a detective, you would have to remain calm in this kind of situation.  Sukuna-Hikona was doing his best to keep her calm, but it failed to do so.  In fact, it had the opposite effect. 

_(relaxfriendscomingsoon)_

Naoto took another sharp intake of air as her anxiety spiked.  Tatsumi-kun, and the others possibly, were on their way here.  Sure, at that point they would outnumber Adachi, but given that he was armed and that they leave their weapons at Junes and cannot summon their personas in reality; that still left them defenseless against him.  Granted, Naoto always had her revolver on her, but now...

_Why had I taken it off earlier?_

_(stopblamingyourselfyoucouldnothavepredictedthis)_

Adachi took her silence as fear that he wore a smug grin and laughed.  “Well, I’ll be damned.  For once, the great Shirogane is silenced.  I didn’t think that could ever happen.” 

This motivated Naoto to get her control back over her emotions.  She needed to assess the situation.  She steadied her breathing and squared off her shoulders before staring down Adachi over the barrel of his pistol. 

“Adachi-san, why are you doing this?  Surely you know that this is not a wise course of action.”

“Why?!  Well, it’s obvious why.  You finally figured it out.  You know, I knew out of your little group of _friends_ ,” Adachi spat out the word, “that it would be either you or Narukami who’d figure it out.”

“Which means this is pointless, the others know as well.  So, if you do anything to me they will know you are the one responsible and will go straight to the police,” Naoto lied.  She had to keep Adachi talking, try and distract him.  She knew where her revolver was.  She could make a run for her room again and grab it for defense.  But Adachi was blocking the path to her room.  Next strategy:  Her front door was still unlocked.  If she could make it to the front door possibly, she could just try to escape.  Catch the others on their way here; warn them from coming into harm’s way.  However, Adachi’s chuckling broke her concentration.

“Nice try, Shirogane.  But I can tell you’re lying.  Trust me, I can spot a liar.  Takes one to know one.”  He smiled menacingly.  “You wouldn’t have answered the door so excitedly that you ‘know who the killer is.”  Adachi tried mimicking her by forcing his voice into a falsetto.  Naoto narrowed her eyes and scowled at both Adachi’s mocking portrayal of her as well as how easily he saw through her.  Apparently, they have seriously underestimated Adachi’s prowess.  He was able to deduce and uncover her fib faster than she anticipated. 

“So that means two things:  One - your friends are closer to the truth than I thought, but they still don’t know anything yet.  And without you, who knows how much longer it will take them to figure it out.”

“Don’t discredit them, Adachi-san.  They will figure it out soon enough.”

“It will be too late, Shirogane.  I’ll be long gone by then.  But in a different sense, so will you.”  Adachi held the gun properly in his hand and aimed it right at Naoto’s chest.

“Think this through, Adachi-san.  We are in an apartment complex.  You use your firearm; my neighbors will hear the gunshot.  Forensics will link the bullet back to your gun, even if you manage to escape before anyone sees you.  You will be a fugitive.  You will not be able to hide forever from that.”

“You think I haven’t thought of that, Shirogane?  I know what goes into an investigation so I will know how to evade a manhunt.  Besides, I think we both know I prefer other methods rather than just to shoot you.  Although the thought is tempting… I’d just really like to watch you suffer just before you wind up on a telephone pole.  Now get up.” 

There it was.  An actual admission that Adachi knew of the workings of the Midnight Channel.  Although he didn’t actual confess to the murders yet, he did manage to let that information slip.  Naoto had validated her hunch, now she just needed to piece all of the other variables together to get his modus operandi. 

Adachi tightened his grip and motioned with his pistol.  “I said, get up,” he said sternly.  Slowly, Naoto rose from the chair, eyeing Adachi carefully.  If she could just get an opening to divert or disarm the gun.  Even if the gun accidentally misfired, help would come sooner.  She just had to catch Adachi off guard.  Naoto slowly walked closer to him when suddenly…

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The knocking distracted Naoto.  No, they had arrived already before Naoto could diffuse the situation.  Adachi however seemed unperturbed by the interruption, instead taking advantage of her distracted to pull her against him.  He gripped her shoulder tightly and pressed the barrel of the gun against her cheek.  Being held this close to Adachi, let alone a murderer, unnerved Naoto.  To make matters worse, he even leaned in and whispered close into her ear.  “Oh, and remember that other thing I figured out…  When you answered your door… I knew that you would be expecting some company.”

Fear struck Naoto right to her very core.  Adachi, the killer, always a step ahead of the them.  She glanced out of her peripheral vision to catch his menacing sneer again. 

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Again, and louder this time too.  Naoto shut her eyes and silently prayed that her thoughts could be heard.

_Please, just leave.  Go.  Save yourselves._

The weapon moving from her cheek caught her attention, and she felt as Adachi pressed the gun into the small of her back.  Naoto’s breath grew shorter when she heard Adachi whisper again, “It wouldn’t take much.  Just a little pull here and bam!  You and one of your little teammates are dead.”  Panic was beginning to take its hold over Naoto.  If she had a plan, she needed to execute it fast.  She was a detective, after all.  She could handle this high-risk situation on her own, but add civilian lives, that just complicated things.  Especially if those civilians were her friends.  She couldn’t risk endangering them.  “Unless you do what I say, Detective Prick,” Adachi spat.  “Now let’s invite our guests of honor in.”  He tightened his grip on her shoulder and pushed the barrel further into her back.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The loudest secession of knocks so far, but now also accompanied with a voice.

“Yo, Naoto!  It’s me!  I got your order!”

Kanji-kun.  And given his statement, he was alone.  Senpai and Rise-chan were not with him.  Oddly enough, this calmed Naoto some to strategize.  Only one.  Less variables to worry about, and Kanji-kun could prove useful if Naoto is successful in her plan of action.  Naoto felt Adachi jab the gun into the small of her back again.  She would have to continue along, but she would have to act on her slowly forming plan sooner than expected.  Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she spoke slowly and clearly, “Come in.  The door is unlocked.”

Naoto hoped that Kanji-kun would catch the fact of her having the front door unlocked as suspicious and know that something was wrong, but she couldn’t allow herself to focus on the ‘what ifs’.  Instead she focused on the task at hand, took a deep breath and waited.  It wasn’t long until the front door opened, and Kanji-kun was beginning to cross the threshold.  She felt Adachi straighten his posture behind her.  His primary focus was now on Kanji, paying little mind to Naoto or the exact aim of his weapon behind her back.  Once Kanji had stepped just out of the potential bullet’s trajectory, Naoto acted. 

Thankfully Grandfather included self-defense classes in her private investigative curriculum.  She recalled her grandfather’s lesson now, “Hostiles may get the preemptive advantage and use whatever tactic they could to escape custody.  In this scenario, you find yourself being utilized as a human shield…”  Granted, this wasn’t the exact scenario that she was trained in, but the bodily placements were roughly the same.  Naoto took in a calming breath and then sprang into action.

The next sequence of events happened within a span of a minute but her plan was so imperative to save their lives that it was entirely stressful.  Right as she implicated her first maneuver, she called out to Kanji in an effort to warn him.

“KANJI!  RUN!”

Naoto rotated over her right shoulder and used her arm to deflect Adachi’s aim from them.  The action took Adachi off guard and so Naoto continued her next maneuver.  Using her left hand, she grabbed Adachi by the wrist in an attempt to hold his aim away.  She brought her right hand to twist the gun out of Adachi’s grip, but now the menacing detective had caught on to what Naoto was up to.  Being a good foot and a half taller than her, Adachi easily swung his arm up to dislodge her grip from his weapon, and Naoto received a hard knock from his elbow right to her face.  The blow disoriented Naoto as she was fell backwards against the wall before crashing down onto the floor.

Naoto sat dazed for a minute.  She thought she heard Kanji exclaim, but her mind was still clouded that she couldn’t make it out.  Slowly her senses returned; the first being taste.  She tasted copper liquid in her mouth.  She was bleeding, probably either the blow or her tooth had cut her lip.  She shook her head to clear the confusion and blurriness before turning her attention back to the scene.  What she saw took her breath sharply out of fear.

_I failed._

She saw Adachi holding the gun pointed directly at Kanji’s chest.  Kanji looked like a spring coiled up, ready to snap.  At her audible exhale, both males turned in her direction.  She looked between Adachi and Kanji.  _I need another plan.  Something to give Kanji enough time to run out the door for help._   But before she could even plan her first step, Adachi spoke.

“That was exciting wasn’t it?  Now, why don’t you shut that door and come in and join us?  And don’t even think about making a sound or trying to run for it.  Because if you do…”

Naoto saw Adachi’s devious sneer turn from Kanji to her direction and the aim of his gun followed.  She sat paralyzed under the scrutiny of the weapon and Adachi’s leering as he completed his threat.

“She dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There... All caught up. Tensions are running high, guys. Hopefully, I can crank out the next chapter and get it posted a lot sooner than I did this one. How will our reluctant lovers get out of this mess? I DON'T KNOW MYSELF! LET'S FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned....


End file.
